The Child Trouble Followed
by SaviourZ
Summary: Trouble always follows him, But why?
1. Chapter 1

**"****Hey Alex" Victor said as he walked up to him. Victor was one of those guys that only talked to you if he wanted something from you. Don't get it wrong, it's not that he's stupid or useless, He just gets off on fooling and taking advantage of people. "What's up Victor, what do you need?" Alex said trying to get straight to the point.**

**"****Why do you automatically assume that I need something from you?" Victor said with a fake hurt expression. Xavier joined in not amused by Victor's joke "Because you always want something." Xavier was Alex's friend, his only friend. Xavier is quiet, smart, and really doesn't say much, but something about Victor really makes his blood boil. **

**"****Well I was busy, so I didn't do the homework we were assigned. Can I copy yours?" Victor asked, expecting a yes. "No, you should have done the homework like we did." Alex said denying his request. Though Alex is incredibly smart, he refuses to really try at school, which is the complete opposite of Xavier who tries extremely hard to get his "A's"**

**"****Come on, aren't we friends Alex" Victor said trying to snake his way to a yes. "No were not." Xavier said angrily trying to end the conversation. Even though he wasn't racist toward fanus he angrily said "No one was talking to you, you faunus." Though Alex didn't care what people said about him, there were a few things you never insulted. His Family. And His Friend.**

**Without hesitation Alex swung his fist straight at Victor's face. He connected. And hard. Victor started stumbling backwards in shock. "Alex stop" Xavier pleaded. If anyone was going to get him to stop throwing punches it was Xavier. But it was too late, Victor had already started charging at Alex.**

**If there was one thing Alex was good at, it was fighting. At the beginning of the year Alex was moved to the Senior Sparring class because they needed an extra person for their class. The reason they needed the extra person was so that everyone in their class had a sparring partner. Alex didn't mind what the reason was, he was happy, infact he was at the top of the class in terms of fighting ability.**

**Victor swung with his right hand towards Alex's face. Alex reacted by bringing up his left arm and blocking it. It was a text book block right in the middle of the forearm. Victor didn't let up he swung with his left hand towards Alex's stomach. Alex braced himself and took the hit to investigate his opponents strength. **

**It hurt but Alex knew he could take every hit Victor was throwing at him. Victor was still not letting up on the pace of his punches, but Alex decided to take 'em all so he could study his opponents movements. And then he saw it. When Victor swings with his left hand, he hesitates. Alex planned to take advantage of this. Victor started swinging with his left hand, as he does Alex uses his faster speed to get right in to the face of Victor. But before he could swing, Him and Victor started flying to opposite ends of the room. Everyone who was watching knew who was coming and started walking away. Xavier noticed too, and started walking to his dorm to wait for Alex to return. **

**Alex and Victor were both being restrained by glyphs, glyphs he had seen so many times before. "Both of you my office. NOW." Professor Wight was obviously really upset. Victor went into Prof. Wight's office first, so Alex would have to wait outside. But alex was fine with this because it gave the professor time to calm down before he went in there.**

**Alex knew what was coming, Prof. Wight told him he was on his last chance, and the next time he had to call him to his office he would be expelled. Alex just started holding his head in his hands and Yelled in a whisper "FUCK." Alex lifted his head to notice Victor Flipping him off as he walked away. Alex Didn't care. "ALEX" Prof. Wight yelled. Alex was so caught up in thought he didn't hear the Professor call his name. The Professor walked out of his office. "Alex." Alex heard him that time and it jolted him back to reality. The professor waved him in. "Take a seat."**

**"****i'm sorry Alex, But we discussed this. If you caused anymore trouble I would expel you." Prof. Wight explained what Alex already knew. "But Professor, you should have heard what Victor said to Xavier" Alex pleaded. Hoping that maybe he could get off with just a warning.**

**"****I don't care what he said I Told you what would happen if I called you in here, you have caused too much trouble, I'm sorry but i'm going to have to expel you" the Professor stated sternly, crushing what little hope Alex had created for himself. "But Prof. this is the last school that will take me, I will have nowhere to go." Alex said pleading once more.**

**"****I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do, it's out of my hands." the professor stated after changing his tone to a much more understanding one. He knew from Alex's file that he has seen what seems like 50 times, that when Alex was 2 years old his dad died. his dad had died defending a small town, which at the time him and his family lived in, from grimm. From that point his mom moved to live with her parents. she died 5 years later from an illness. Alex started to get in fights about that time, most likely it was because of her death, but now he just seems to get dragged into them.**

**The depressed look on Alex's face bothered Prof. Wright, he wanted to comfort him."The best I can do is to give you 'till the end of the week to find a place to stay" The look on alex's face lightened up a bit. "Thanks Professor." Alex stood up to walk out. The Professor stopped him "Alex I wish it didn't have to end up this way."**

**"****Thanks." Alex put on a fake smile as he walked away, but the professor could tell he was upset more with himself than with anybody else. Alex started walking toward his dorm. "Hey Alex" Alex was so caught up in thought he didn't even hear Xavier. "What happened, What's the news?" Xavier asked hoping for the best. "I'm expelled." Alex coldly stated.**

**"****EXPELLED, even after what Victor said to me? Xavier asked a little upset at the news. "He told me last time i was on my last chance. I knew that but still chose to fight. I have 'till the end of the week to find a new place to stay, he said that was the best he could do. It's a lot better than I could have hoped for." Alex said in a dazed like state.**

**"****Maybe I could go talk to him, plead your case y'know?" Xavier said desperately searching for an answer to save his best friend. "No don't. I don't want you getting into trouble. I'm going to Vale to look for a place to stay." Alex said as he started walking away. "I'll come help." Xavier said wanting to comfort his friend who was obviously in a lot of pain. "No don't, I wanna be by myself for a little bit. I'll be back later, please don't wait up." Alex walked and he kept walking, deep in thought. He didn't realize it but he had reached Vale.**

**While Alex was gone Xavier went to Prof. Wight anyway to plead a case for Alex. **

**"****Professor please there has got to be a way, Alex only got aggressive because Victor singled me out as a faunus." Xavier pleaded. "I understand that, Victor explained and apologized to me for it. But there is nothing i can do my hands are tied." Prof. Wight replied with an answer that he himself didn't like. Xavier was searching his brain for an answer, any answer that would work. nothing was coming to his mind, it was upsetting him. "How come he couldn't come up with anything." he thought to himself. He felt that the answer was on the tip of his tongue. **

**"****It's the beginning of the year, I've been accepted into Beacon already for next year , and despite all that brain of mine that got me accepted can't think of anything" Xavier thought criticizing himself. "THAT'S IT." Xavier yelled startling Prof. Wight in the process. "What is?" Prof. Wight asked curious to what Xavier's revelation was. "Beacon." Xavier exclaimed proud of his idea. Prof. Wight knew exactly where this was going. "NO."**

**"****But come on professor, I mean i got excepted for my exceptional skill in classes. Surely they'll take him with his exceptional skills in sparring." Xavier said pleading his case.**

**"****It will never happen. The difference between you and him is potential. You don't cause any trouble and you also have decent fighting ability. Plus from what I heard from other students about the fight, Alex was getting man handled by Victor." Prof. Wight liked the idea but knew the chances were small and didn't want to get Xavier's hopes up.**

**"****But they are wrong." Prof. Wight intrigued by what Xavier said waited for him to continue and so Xavier did. "Right before you pulled them apart Alex was going in for a finishing blow." "But that doesn't line up with what the other students said at all. they all stated that outside of Alex throwing the first punch never once swung at Victor." Prof. Wight said confused as to what had happened that the other students didn't see.**

**Xavier started explaining what really happens when Alex fights. "During sparring alex says that he gets into a zone where he sees everything. he says its like watching from a third person's perspective. He says there are times where he doesn't even realize he is being punched, he just takes the hits and then realizes his opponents weaknesses and chooses the best time to attack and give the final blow, usually his first or second blow. He says its like by instinct he gives his opponent an advantage so that he can have more fun."**

**"****So your telling me a second later and Victor would have lost that fight?" Prof. Wight asked still not convinced. "I mean c'mon he's at the top of his sparring class. The Senior sparring class." Xavier said with confidence that he had won the argument. "He was moved there to even out the senior sparring class." Prof. Wight said, and now Xavier was sure he could win the argument. "He's at the top of a class with student who are a year older and are supposed to be stronger. And he gives them the Advantage." Xavier was sure that he had sealed the deal.**

**"****I'll see what i can do, until then keep him out of trouble. Got it?" Prof. Wight Reluctantly said. The look on Xavier's face lit up as he ran out of the room yelling "You got it professor."**

**Alex had somehow found his way into a gym and was just smacking around a punching bag. He was deep in thought getting angrier and angrier and before he realized it a pain in his hands snapped him back to the present. he looked down at his hands they were all blistered and bloody. Still just as angry Alex decided to walk out. On his way out Alex ran into a girl, she was dressed in all yellow.**

**Alex, angry and not even knowing why yelled at her. "Watch where you're going Blondie."**

**"****You got a problem, Buddy?" the girl in yellow asked**

**"****Maybe I DO" he says as he turns and steps in her face**

**MEANWHILE**

**Ring… Ring… Ring… **

**"****Professor Ozpin's office, how can I help you?"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe I DO" Alex said stepping into the face of the girl in yellow. "What are you gonna do about it, Blondie?"

"Just watch where you are walking next time buddy." She said as she turned to walk away. Alex still didn't understand why he was still so mad, and his mouth just kept running by itself. "Whatever, Bitch." Alex turned and continued to walk towards the door. As Alex grabs the handle someone taps on his shoulder, Alex turns toward them and says in an irritated tone "What?" And BAM! Alex went flying through the glass of the front door into the street.

Alex stunned, not sure of what happened started getting to his feet holding his now bloody face. He started thinking to himself "Who hit me?" Alex raised his head and saw the girl in yellow walking through the broken doorway. "Obviously she's not the one who hit me. Where'd he go?" Alex thought to himself as he started scanning the area for the one who hit him. "Blondie, where'd the guy go that hit me?" Alex asked as the girl in yellow approached him. She didn't answer his question and just continued walking towards him. "I don't need any help. Tell me where the guy who hit me went." Alex said as he spit blood out of his mouth. He turned to get an answer from the girl. And then he realized who hit him.

At the time he realized it it was already too late. Alex's body went into his fighting mindset, and he braced himself at the last second, which probably saved a few of his bones from breaking. He had seen it all, right as he turned towards the girl, he saw her fist hit him right in the gut. She was walking towards him again, he started standing and separating himself from the dumpster she had sent him into. He started walking towards the girl who was walking towards him cracking her knuckles. Alex cracked his neck and then started running towards her. She noticed and started running at him.

Right before she reached Alex she did a small jump to gain a downward momentum. Alex noticed her plan immediately and decided to roll to his right, just incase since he didn't know her full strength and her earlier punches had really hurt him. Her fist connected with the ground right where he was standing before he moved. he looked over to where she was and there was a fist imprint where her punch had hit on the ground. Alex thought to himself "Shit, that would have been bad." She turned to him, Alex went to move but the pain in his stomach made him hesitate. He decided to just block the hit instead of dodging. Alex took her fist right to the middle of his forearms. The punch sent him flying down the street into a light pole. Alex started rising to his feet, in massive pain from the damage he had taken. And thought to himself "Fuck what is with this chick?"

As Alex got to his feet, he hunched over in pain. It was his stomach again, It was obvious to him she had broken a couple of his ribs. He started thinking "Now this is what I've been waiting for." He had found his first "real" opponent he's had in years. He stood up, She was coming at him now. He looked forward ready to fight.

She came at him with her right fist, he dodged to his right. She came at him with her Left, and in turn he dodged to his left. She was fast, fast enough all he could do was dodge. This wasn't like the other fights he had, if he stopped paying attention for a second to try and read her movements he was going to get hurt. She wasn't letting up, She'd go with a right he'd dodge to the right; She'd go with a left, he'd dodge left. She wasn't getting any clean hits on him, but by no means was he gaining any ground. Alex could tell he was getting slower and weaker, he would have to do something soon or he was gonna be in some trouble.

Despite the way the fight was going, Alex was happy. So happy infact he was smiling, He started asking himself "When was the last time I had this much fun?" He really was enjoying himself. But then Alex noticed that she was throwing her punches faster. "Why, why is she getting faster?" he was asking himself. Then he felt it. "Is it getting hotter?" Then he noticed the flames around the girl. He asked himself "Is she on fire?" So many questions started popping into his head. "this doesn't make any sense, why isn't she as tired as me? I may be injured, but she's the one who's wasting a lot of energy by attacking. I mean c'mon we've been at it for a while, why isn't she tired?" She was still coming. "AHHHHHH" She screamed. Then she unleashed a fury of the fastest punches he'd ever seen. "Why Won't You Go Down?" She screamed. Her final punch of the assault was also the strongest, it sent him flying backwards at least 10-20 feet.

When he regained his composure, he looked up and noticed that she was out of breath. He smiled. He was happy he thought that he was far out of his league, but instead she was just good at hiding her fatigue. The pain in his stomach was starting to come back, the pain dropped him to his knees. "Man, this is incredible. This rush is so Awesome." he thought to himself, He smiled. Then his face went pale and he threw up. It was all blood. He knew he couldn't last much longer, but he knew that she had to be exhausted too. The pain he was feeling was making his blood rush so fast, he was happy. So happy that he started to laugh.

She yelled something but he couldn't hear her over his laughing. By the time he opened his eyes she was already dangerously close to him. And they were back to the game they were playing, where she was throwing punches and he was dodging and blocking. This time though; he was extremely injured and she was extremely exhausted. The adrenaline rush he had was the best he had ever experienced, he was now able to read her movements. Granted if she wasn't so tired it would probably be a different thing, but he wasn't going to complain. Alex felt that she was really close to unleashing another barrage of punches. He started chuckling while dodging. She started screaming "Why. Are. You. Laughing?" amidst the punches she was throwing. He was enjoying himself and was starting to get lost in thought. Alex was thinking "I have no place to go, I could die right here and y'know what, I'd be okay with that. This is the best fight I've ever had. I'm happy. But if I'm going down, it won't be without a fight." Then he Gave his full attention back to the opponent in front of him. Then he noticed the girl hesitated just a little bit, and he knew the barrage was coming. "This is my last chance I have to hit her with all my strength." he thought. He went in at the fastest speed he could in his condition. Right as his fist is about to connect, Alex was starting to lose consciousness.

"Why now? I was so close. I Don't wanna lose like this." he thought as he looked up at his opponent, for what he thought would be the last thing he would see. He saw her face, and for the first time he really looked at her. "Purple. Hmph. Her eyes are purple. I never noticed." then Alex lost consciousness. The girl stood over him, feeling sorry for how the fight ended. She too had enjoyed the fight. "Name's Yang by the way." she said as she started to walk away. She knew that he probably couldn't hear her, but if by chance he did she wouldn't mind another fight.

Meanwhile

"This is Ozpin, May I ask who is calling" the man on the phone said. "It's Wight" Prof. Wight Answered. There was nothing coming from Prof. Ozpin's side of the line. He was Waiting to hear what Prof. Wight was going to say, So Prof. Wight got right to the point. " Wanna ask you a favor." "I'm listening." Prof. Ozpin replied. "I have a student who's been nothing but trouble for me. But he's not a bad kid, Trouble just seems to follow him wherever he goes. The school wants him gone, but he will have nowhere left to go. He's not exceptional in his studies, but he is an exceptional fighter. One of the best in his class, and from what I've been told he's also been holding back. He's a junior this year, but I mean you are also taking in another junior of mine next year, coincidentally he's also that kid's friend. So really what I'm trying to ask is. " Prof. Wight was cut off by Prof. Ozpin's response. "Ok."

"Really?" Prof. Wight asked a little surprised by Prof. Ozpin's quick abrupt response. "Yes, Just send me his file. But I also want something from you in return."

"What do you need from me? Just name it, this is a huge favor you are doing for me here." Prof. Wight said happy to qualm both Xavier's and his own worries. "Here's what I'd like from you Wight." Prof. Ozpin began before the door to his office opened. "Prof. Ozpin its the Vale City Hospital , they are requesting to borrow Nurse Joie for an emergency. They are on line 2." The woman said before leaving the room to poke her head back in a second later. "Also I'm going out to investigate something, I'll be back later. " after she left Prof. Ozpin redirected his attention to his phone call. "Well I better take this, so we will discuss the terms of my half of the favor later. Don't forget to send me that file Wight. Have a good night." Prof. Ozpin hung up the phone, leaving Prof. Wight to think to himself "Man, Busy as ever. Glad I'm not that busy here."

ELSEWHERE AT THE DORM

Xavier is sitting on his bed doing the homework he received for the day, and copying it a second time just in case they were gonna let Alex stay. When his scroll went off. "Hello?" Xavier answered. "Alex is at the Vale City Hospital." The news stunned Xavier for a second. "What? Who is this? Hello?" There was a click and the man's voice was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys. im gonna try and get chapter 4 out faster. If you guys have any suggestions or comments please feel free to leave 'em. **

"Hello?" Xavier heard a click and the man on the phone was gone. "Who was that?"

he asked himself. then the thought popped into his head, "What if he is right?, what if Alex is at the hospital?" Xavier got up and threw on his clothes and walked out of his dorm room. after shutting his door Xavier turned around and Prof. Wight was standing right in front of him. "Ah good you're still here, I have some good news." Prof. Wight said. "Not right now." Xavier said as he tried to squeeze past Prof. Wight. "What's the rush?" Prof. Wight asked as he stepped in Xavier's way. "Nothing, I'm just gonna step out for a bit." Xavier said hoping Prof. Wight would drop the topic. "Are you sure, I mean curfew starts in a little bit?" Prof. Wight Said obviously wanting to tell Xavier the good news. "I'll be alright professor don't worry, I'll be back before curfew." Xavier said squeezing past Prof. Wight and rushing off.

"What's going on, Earlier he rushed out of my office happy with the slim chance I gave him?" Prof. Wight thought to himself. "I guess I will just have to wait till tomorrow to tell him." Prof. Wight said to himself.

Xavier got to the hospital as fast as he could. As soon as he got through the doors he went straight to the front desk. "Alex Folgt's room please." Xavier said frantically. The women at the desk pointed down the hallway and said " second door on the left." "Thanks" Xavier said halfway down the hallway already. Once Xavier made it to the door the woman at the desk mentioned he stood there. "I really hope he's not too badly injured." Xavier thought as he opened the door. Alex was laying on the bed, bandaged from head to toe. "Shit, you must have finally found someone you couldn't beat. Xavier said. Alex grunted as he sat up in his bed. " You got that right."

"Should you be moving?" Xavier asked. "I'll be fine" Alex replied as he swung his legs around to the side of the bed. "Beep. Beep. Beep. " the machine hooked up to alex started going off and 2 nurses rushed in. "Lay down, you should not be moving yet." One of the nurses stated.

"Come on, I feel fine." Alex insisted as he jumped off the bed to his feet. As Alex's feet hit the ground, his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. "Don't worry I'm fine." Alex said trying to convince Xavier and himself. "You know, you really shouldn't be moving yet." Said a woman who was standing in the doorway. "Who are you" Alex asked. "I'm the one who worked on you."

"Well you could of done a better job. I feel like shit." Alex said clearly upset he's unable to walk. "ALEX" Xavier yelled. "yeah, yeah. Thanks." Alex Said. "You bet. But what happened to you? They found you in the middle of the street bleeding out." Nurse Joie said. "Yeah, What happened to you Alex?" Xavier asked. "I just got into a fight, no big deal." Alex said. "NO BIG DEAL, She just said they found you bleeding out." Xavier your said getting a little upset Alex wasn't taking this seriously.

"Why are you being so serious, look at me. I'm fine." Alex said trying to lighten the mood. he had finally had it, and Xavier yelled "TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, YOU ALMOST DIED!" " But i'm not dead, look at me, I'm perfectly fine." Alex said standing with his arms placed on his hips trying to look as cool as he could. Nurse Joie walked up behind Alex and slapped him on the back, Alex's body immediately curled forward in pain. "I bet you do sunshine." Nurse Joie said. "But im gonna go ahead and keep you here for awhile" "Come on, I'm not meant to be cooped up in a room." Alex said Pleadingly. "Yeah, You're also not supposed to be bleeding out in the middle of the street either." Nurse Joie said jokingly back. "Well, it's not like i wanted to be sitting there bleeding out." Alex said. "Let's get back to that, what happened?" Xavier asked.

"I told you, I got in a fight." Alex replied. "Ok, But with who?" Xavier pushed. "I don't know " "How don't you know? how are they supposed to catch the guy?" Xavier asked. "I never said it was a guy." Alex said. "Wait, wait, wait. Youre telling me that a girl did this to you?" Xavier asked while chuckling. "That was not just any girl, Man. You don't understand, that was the best fight i've ever been in." Alex said explaining his feelings. "Do you hear yourself right now. Why are defending this person?" Xavier Asked. "It wasn't her fault, I was just really upset and things happened." Alex answered. "Things happened? You are in a hospital, I'd say things happened. " Xavier said. "I understand what you're saying but its not her fault, I attacked her." Alex said pleading his case for her. After alex finished his sentence, he fell to the ground.

"Alex, ALEX?" Xavier started yelling as he bent down to the aid of his friend. "I told him he shouldn't be moving around. " Nurse joie said jokingly. "This isn't the time to be joking" Xavier said upset that she wasn't worried in the slightest about Alex. "He'll be fine" she said bending down. "Now help me get him back in his bed." After they got Alex back in his bed Xavier turned towards Nurse Joie. "So how long before he can start moving around again?" Nurse Joie shrugged "A week, less if he stays in bed till he's fully recovered. But you know how hard it will be to keep him in that bed." "Yeah." Xavier said.

"Now that he's asleep, I'm gonna go make a phone call." Nurse Joie started " if he wakes up don't let him out of the bed, okay" she finished. "Yeah" Xavier said as he turned his attention back towards Alex. "I'll be in the hall" she said as she walked out. As the door closed behind her, Xavier's phone rang.

Xavier picked up his phone. "Hello" He answered. "Did you find him?" The voice on the other end said. "Who is this?" Xavier asked. "You don't need to know that, but soon. Very soon." Then the voice was gone, and Xavier was left to his thoughts; "Who is the man on the other end of the phone?, What's he planning?, How'd he know about Alex?, What does he want with me?"

\- MEANWHILE IN THE HALL -

"Yes it's me." She said. "Ah, Joie. How's the patient?" Prof. Ozpin asked. "He's doing well, should make a full recovery" she replied. "That's good, I'm on my way there now." He said. "But why?" Nurse Joie asked. "I've been reading the reports on your patient, and as it would turn out he's the student I talked to Prof. Wight about." He answered. "So what do you think, Joie, will he do well at Beacon?" Prof. Ozpin continued. "Well in terms of ability I'd say that he's promising, but his attitude may turn into a problem." She said.

"Well that remains to be seen" Prof. Ozpin said..


End file.
